Hogwarts Turned Upside Down
by Cecilia Strife
Summary: Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts and everything seems to get turned upside-down.  The United State's Salem Academy comes for a visit and things start to heat up! Does not follow HP story line too much! Slash and lemons. SSxHP RWxHG other pairings to come
1. Chapter 1

"**Hogwarts Turned Upside Down"**

**Description: Harry's 7****th**** year at Hogwarts and everything seems to get turned upside-down. The United State's Salem Academy comes for a visit and things start to heat up! Non-canon! Slash and lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I make no profit from writing this story other than the pleasure of writing this story.**

**AN: Second story of the year. I'm either on track or reeeeeeally bored. On a side note: I'm more than open to collaborations and betas. I know I don't have a lot of stories out or a lot of experience but I would love to learn how to work with other authors in writing other stories and taking constructive criticism. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**

Harry Potter was bored out of his mind. Normally the train ride to Hogwarts was filled with stories of the summer holiday and general fooling around. However, this year Ron and Hermione reappeared from their brief meeting and not much information was exchanged. Two-thirds of the Golden Trio were Head Boy and Head Girl so their responsibilities had increased to include a short briefing on this years activities to the other Prefects. Especially this year.

"We're not allowed to say anything, Harry. I'm sorry." Hermione bit her lip after Harry asked what took so long with their meeting.

Ron shook his head when Harry's gaze switched to him. "Sorry, mate."

The Boy Who Lived sighed. "Dumbledore."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a brief look before returning their attention back to their friend.

The whole train ride was spent in a comfortable silence; Hermione reading _The Daily Prophet_, Ron perusing a Quidditch Magazine, and Harry staring out of the window at the passing scenery. As much as he didn't want to, he felt his mind wandering to the time spent at his aunt and uncle's home. This summer wasn't so bad, the "impending doom" or "the freak" turning seventeen left Vernon and Petunia Dursley to their own devices, leaving Harry to take care of himself. No cooking for others, no cleaning up after his cousin, and no uncle breathing down his neck whenever he felt something was amiss. It felt good to be, somewhat, on his own for a change. He learned how to cook for himself and learned how to cook well. He also decided that now was the time to change his wardrobe to more fitted, more fashionable clothes. A year ago, Harry didn't think he would ever wear his own pair of designer jeans, but his parents left him even more money when he became of age. There was more money than he knew what to do with.

"_Maybe I'll ask Dumbledore to help me with some investments."_ He thought with a smile.

Eventually, the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and the students took their time making their way to the carriages as the new First Years were taken to the boats. Harry, Ron, and Hermione settled into a carriage with Neville Longbottom. The four of them made small talk until everyone was seated and awaiting the Firsties.

The sorting process was long and boring as usual with the annual poem the hat recited. After all was said and done and when everyone thought Dumbledore was going to finish his announcements he threw everyone for a loop.

"This year," the Headmaster smiled enigmatically, "we will be having some guests stay with us very much like a few years ago with the Triwizard Tournament." Here, Argus Filch appeared from the side door nearest the staff table and whispered into Albus' ear. The Headmaster continued. "I am pleased to welcome, from the United States, the Dean of Administration, Lauren Smith, and her students from The Salem Institute of Magic."

Excited whispers carried through the Great Hall as the doors opened to the entrance of a small group of people. The Dean of Salem Institute was of average height and build with long, chocolate brown hair and green-blue eyes that exuded an aura of strictness. Her confident strides lead two rows of fifteen students on each side; girls on one side and boys on the other. Despite the clean cut dress suit of the Dean, the students, however, were dressed in casual muggle clothing. Dumbledore walked down the dais to greet the stern-looking woman with a smile and while the two conversed, the other students looked at their surroundings. Most giddily pointed at the enchanted ceiling while others brought their gazes over the students and their uniforms.

Harry and his friends didn't bother to hide their curiosity at the new strangers. Ron and Hermione, however, only held general interest in the newcomers. Harry, spotting this, immediately remarked, "You two knew."

Hermione nodded. "Dumbledore sent Ron and I a letter this summer explaining to us that we were only to inform the prefects that we would be housing students from Salem. He didn't say more than that."

Frowning, Harry looked to Ron, who shrugged before focusing back at the new witches and wizards. "I wonder what for."

One of their housemates, who's name Harry couldn't remember, leaned over and said, "My da works for the Ministry, he said that they were thinking about including exchange programs over the next couple of years. It's one of the reasons why they held the Triwizard tournament here; so they could get some interest from other countries. They'll do anything to gain back popularity."

Harry shrugged indifferently. It wasn't as if it would affect his last year at Hogwarts. He did find it odd that the students from Salem didn't have uniforms like them or Beauxbatons or Durmstrang.

The students of Salem made their way to a makeshift table to the side of the Great Hall while their Dean took a seat at the staff table, cordially shaking hands with some of the teachers there. Dumbledore then turned to his students and announced, "Let this be a wonderful and eye-opening experience for all this year. Now I do believe we have a feast to be had."

And with that the rest of the student populous ate their supper and went off to bed.

AN: This is a VERY short chapter and I do apologize for that but I'm very happy with how it came out. Let me know what you think!

Cecilia


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hogwarts Turned Upside Down"**

**Description: Harry's 7****th**** year at Hogwarts and everything seems to get turned upside-down. The United State's Salem Academy comes for a visit and things start to heat up! Non-canon! Slash and lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I make no profit from writing this story other than the pleasure of writing this story.**

**AN: I promise this chapter's longer than the last one. Thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate the awesome comments! It's people like you to inspire me to keep writing so I will.**

It seemed that the graduating class of Salem Institute were the only ones currently studying at Hogwarts. The students were well versed in almost all of the subjects that the Hogwarts students were studying and kept up well with the entire class. However, the Americans were more artistic than anyone could have predicted. Instead of having free periods, Salem's witches and wizards were in some sort of recreational class like art or music. While a select few from Hogwarts were in the choir or the band, all of the kids from across the water either sang or played an instrument, or both. They also studied art history and could be often found outside or in a hallway painting, sculpting, or sketching.

Harry never really thought of the other schools besides Hogwarts as he never really had the time. But seeing the new students made him wonder about all of the other schools that were around the world. How many were there? Did they learn the same subjects? Did they know about Hogwarts?

He also discovered that the American students preferred muggle sports rather than the ones most common among the wizarding world. While they were impressed by the dexterity of Quidditch, more often than not the Salem students could be seen with a soccer ball or American football or a Frisbee. During Quidditch practice, Harry could spot a row or two of people below just jogging, sprinting, or running drills with a ball or two.

It came as no surprise that the American girls were obsessed with talking to and getting to know the boys from Hogwarts. A few of them would talk about how "sexy" their accents were and, quite frankly, the British males were eating up the attention. It was refreshing to have new faces around the castle.

During mid-October Harry soon discovered that not all things were as they seemed with their visiting school mates.

Taking his late night walk the Boy Who Lived let his feet lead him to the Astronomy tower. Upon closer inspection he heard voices carrying through the stairwell. They were muffled but with stealth that surprised himself he made his way out onto the open tower and hid himself in a dark corner. Despite his Invisibility Cloak, Harry learned that just because he couldn't be seen didn't mean he couldn't be heard. It seemed as though a small group of girls were gathered around a prone figure that seemed to have taken up the fetal position.

"God, you're such a loser. Why did you even bother coming here? You should've just stayed home- oh wait…you don't have a home, do you?"

Harry felt a stab of sympathy pierce his gut before it gave way to a boiling anger. His history with his relatives made him realize that it was only Hogwarts that he could call his true home. He was about to interrupt the circle of offenders when the Astronomy tower door burst open with a loud "BANG!"

"How'd I know your fat ass would be up here beatin' on my girl, Brittany? Don't you have something better to do than jump a girl seven to one, like, I don't know, eat a suckling pig?"

"You'd better take that back, Jackie!" The Brittany girl turned her attention to the girl standing at the door.

While they were distracted, Harry made his way over to the prone girl and lightly pressed a hand to her mouth to keep her silent. The young lady jumped but refrained from making a sound. She felt her heart jump out of her throat when she heard a slight whisper.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Stay here. I'll wait until they all leave."

The girl didn't reply but returned her focus to her savior.

"-and so help me, if you even _think_ about touching her again, you'll _wish_ I'd just knock you out. Now leave before I _really_ start to get pissed!"

Brittany, apparently, felt threatened enough that she and her friends made a quick exit through the doors. When she felt the coast was clear, Jackie hurried over to the injured student and immediately fell to her knees, embracing the prone figure.

"I was so worried when you didn't show up." Jackie whispered.

Harry's eyebrows lifted slightly. "_I guess she's a good friend of hers."_

"I'm sorry. I was finishing up my monologue up here when she cornered me."

Jackie pulled away and frowned. "You know better than to be alone this time of night. Especially, when Brit gets into one of her moods."

A sigh. "I know but it's so…peaceful up here."

"I don't care! You had me worried sick!" Jackie then proceeded to kiss her friend. Deeply.

"_Okay…so more than friends at this point."_ Harry felt himself…moved. He could tell just by looking at the two girls that it was more than just mild experimentation or close friendship that they felt. Oddly, he wasn't disgusted or turned on. He felt…proud. That was when he cleared his throat.

The two girls froze before breaking apart. Jackie had her wand out in a flash but her partner stilled her hand.

"It's okay, Jack. He's a friend."

Jackie looked skeptical but lowered her wand. "Who are you?"

Harry walked out of the shadows he was in and dropped his cloak. "My name's-"

"Harry-freakin'-Potter!"

Jackie raised an eyebrow at her lover who then looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, a little carried away."

Harry felt himself blush slightly but was thankful there was no moon out that night. "I get that a lot."

The one who was attacked just minutes before held out her hand. "I'm Kristin Philippi and this is my girlfriend, Jacqueline Estrada. You can call me Kris!"

Harry shook the hand offered firmly before turning to Jackie. "That was some display there."

Jackie frowned and crossed her arms. "Brittany's a bitch. She's always picking on Kristin for something or another. It doesn't help that she's out of the closet. I grew up in a rough neighborhood so girls like that don't impress me much."

Kristin laid a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder and smiled slightly. "I ignore her but sometimes she just doesn't care. I'm sorry to cut this short but I'm extremely tired and I'm pretty sure this one," she jerked her head towards Jackie, "wants to make sure I'm not too hurt."

"I'll beat her as many times as she's put a mark on you." Jackie frowned but followed the hand that tugged on her.

Kristin turned to Harry. "Can we sit with you at breakfast tomorrow? We'd like to get to know you better."

Harry nodded and watched the two girls leave with a smile. Sighing, he moved to get his invisibility cloak when the Astronomy Tower door opened yet again.

"Ah, Potter, disregarding the rules again?" A silky, mocking voice called out.

Harry froze and grit his teeth together, knowing better than to talk back to his professor.

Professor Severus Snape, lanky hair and sallow skin lurked closer to him, his posture domineering and ready for whatever the boy had to throw at him. "I know you feel yourself above the rules that the rest of the student population abides by but may I remind you that curfew was an hour ago."

Harry's jaw worked, slowly, restraining the urge to argue. He promised himself he would try his best to avoid getting detentions as much as possible for the year. Unfortunately, no good deed goes unpunished.

"Nothing to say in your defense? No? Then that will be sixty points from Gryffindor and a detention with me tomorrow night after dinner. Now get back to your dormitory before I decide to take even more points."

Harry quickly gathered his things before heading to bed.

The next morning he felt tired and reluctant to go to his classes. The end of the day would mean detention with Snape. However, remembering his promise to the girls from last night, he dragged himself out of bed and readied himself for breakfast. Harry was surprised to find the girls sitting and waiting at the Gryffindor table. Kristin noticed him first and waved, "Morning Harry!"

Now that it was much brighter out, Harry took a good look at the two females before him. They were both a bit on the short side, no taller than five foot two, both with lightly tanned skin. Kris had dyed, golden blonde hair that brushed against her shoulders with dark eyebrows, and dark brown, almost black eyes. She had an athletic build with large breasts and a trim waist. Her counterpart, Jackie, had long almost black hair that reached just below her shoulder blades and dark brown eyes. She was slim but curvy and definitely hid her strength beneath her delicate features. The two, as opposite as they looked, seemed to just…fit.

"Good morning, girls. Sleep well?"

Kris snorted. "The both of us were snoring. She'll deny it though."

Jackie decided to look ignorant. "You look awful. No sleep?"

"Not really. I don't sleep much." Harry forced himself not to wince.

"Ah, nightmares."

He frowned at Kris until she replied, "You have bags under your eyes bigger than the ones I leave the mall with. You also have a scar on your left hand that says 'I will not tell lies'. Plus with all the stories we hear about you? Nightmares are a given."

"She used to have them herself."

"Jackie!"

"It's not like he's gonna tell anyone, relax. If he does then I'll just take care of it like I always do."

"No _Obliviating_ anyone Jacqueline!"

Harry's eyebrows rose into his hair. Jackie just shrugged.

"You don't wanna know."

Ron and Hermione joined them soon after, introducing themselves. Jackie immediately bonded with Ron and Kris with Hermione while Harry breathed a sigh of relief, glad everyone would get along. Shortly after the five of them finished breakfast, they all went their separate ways for classes.

Unfortunately for Harry, he still had a detention with Snape. His classes drifted by slowly in a blur and as much as he wanted to skive his time with the Potions Professor, he reluctantly made his way down to the dungeons. He rapped on the door three times with his knuckles before entering when granted permission.

"Potter, you will be scrubbing cauldrons tonight. Hopefully the repetition will drill it into your thick skull that you're not above the rules. Though, I won't hold my breath." Snape said nastily and lead him to a storeroom full of dirty cauldrons.

Harry grumbled to himself before getting started.

It was an hour later when the professor walked back into the storeroom and assessed the state of his utensils. "Pitiful, Potter. The summer away must have made you into a lazy sop."

Harry had had enough. "You know better than I do that I'm not where near as spoiled as you think I am! You've seen my memories!"

"And you invaded mine," Snape hissed, "with no remorse and without care of the fact that those were _private_. You're just like your fath-"

"MY NAME IS _NOT_ JAMES POTTER!"

Snape startled slightly and made to continue when Harry interrupted him.

"No! No, I am not my father. I may look like him but I am not him! Do I seek people out just so I can pull pranks on them? Do I search for Draco Malfoy and hex him upside down for everyone to see? Do I lead someone into a false sense of security before letting loose a dangerous creature to do Merlin knows what to them? No, I do not! Yes, I have a tendency to ignore the rules and yes, I do have an issue with staying out of danger. But don't think for a moment that I do thinks without a proper reason, whether it's for my benefit or for someone elses."

By the time Harry finished he was panting with anger. He was sure that Snape was going to give him detention until he graduated but what came next shocked him.

"You're finished, Potter. Go before I change my mind."

Harry hesitated but quickly snatched up his bag and robe that he discarded earlier and feld to his

AN: Yaaaaaaay! A little but longer than last time. I'm pretty sure I have tendonitis at the moment. Guess that means I need to get used to writing more. I will be updating soon. please

Cecilia


	3. Chapter 3

"**Hogwarts Turned Upside Down"**

**Description: Harry's 7****th**** year at Hogwarts and everything seems to get turned upside-down. The United State's Salem Academy comes for a visit and things start to heat up! Non-canon! Slash and lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I make no profit from writing this story other than the pleasure of writing this story.**

**AN: It's been a couple days since I've updated. Between work and packing to move 4 hours away I haven't really had the time. Anywho, here's the next chapter with another on the way.**

Severus Snape was, by all means, not a nice man. He was cold, mean-spirited, anti-social, and didn't bother to consider the feelings of others. Especially the feelings of one Harry Potter.

He had seen neither hide nor hair of Harry Potter outside of his lessons since the night of his detention. The boy barely showed up to class and hurried out of the classroom as if his arse were on fire. Though, normally Severus couldn't care less if he even heard about Potter, but since that one night he couldn't stop thinking about him.

He would never admit it, but Snape did realize that Potter had a point, and the more he thought about it the more aggravated he became. Severus was so used to loathing the boy that looked so much like his father and got into just as much trouble. He always thought the spectacled teenager embodied James Potter; arrogant, self-centered, and spoiled. However, in actuality, the Potions Master seemed to be seeing more and more of Lily in her son than he ever thought possible.

Harry was charming, kind, and tended to have a spit-fire temper that only showed unless blatantly provoked. Unfortunately, Potter never took his studies as seriously as he should have, otherwise, he would've given his mother a run for her money. Though, when he thought about it, Snape could admit that his underground DADA club was ingenious in Harry's fifth year.

The Potion's professor shook his head as he wandered the dimly-lit halls. That was one of the downsides of patrol duty; it gave you a lot of time to think.

A small noise brought him out of his reverie just a few meters away. He drew himself up and glided stealthfully towards the interruption of his musings, preparing himself for delivering a firm reprimand and a deduction of points. When he came upon the area where he thought he heard the noise, he frowned, spotting no one in the abandoned corridor. He was about to turn away to head back to his rooms when his eyes narrowed; there was controlled and quiet breathing toward his left and he immediately knew why he didn't see anyone.

"Potter, I suggest you show yourself. I'm in no mood to search you out tonight." Severus crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes in the direction where he knew Harry's head would be.

Sure enough, untidy dark hair and green eyes appeared along with the rest of his body. The professor's eyebrow rose when he noticed that the boy was in his nightclothes.

"How many detentions do I have to give you until you realize that wandering the castle at night is _not_ allowed? You are not excluded from the rules, Mr. Potter." Severus tried desperately not to sigh in frustration. How many times would he have to do this with Potter?

Harry said nothing but remained eye contact with the older man. The professor no longer scared or intimidated him like he used to. Oh, the professor was intimidating and frightening all right, Harry just learned that while in school his bark was worse than his bite. That didn't mean he was going to antagonize the short-tempered man. He just wasn't afraid to call him out anymore.

Snape regarded him for a moment before speaking. "Follow me, Potter."

Harry followed the professor down the winding halls towards the dungeons where they stopped in front of Snapes office. He turned to Harry and sneered. "I do not want whatever is said in my office to be repeated to all of your friends."

"Understood, sir."

Severus glared but opened the door for Potter before entering and closing the door. Harry took a seat in front of the professor's desk while the older man locked and warded the room before making his way to his chair across from his student.

"It has come to my attention that over the years I have treated you unfairly."

Here Harry snorted but had to decency to look abashed before Snape continued.

"However, I did not bring you here to apologize or express my undying gratitude towards you for saving me from the Dark Lord this past summer." Harry looked like he wanted to speak but refrained from doing so. "I hated your father and your mother left me bitter when I insulted her during our school years. I miss and love your mother dearly as my best friend and I've seen more and more of her in you than I'd like to admit. Therefore, I would like to offer you a truce as well as an offer to talk about your night time activities."

"I don't understand, sir."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Your nightmares Potter. Your late night wanderings throughout the castle has become a nuisance and unwanted doling of detentions. I do not want to spend more time with you than necessary so I'd prefer to keep you out of trouble."

"I don't have nightmares."

"Potter, my patience is little and will not be spared on you. Stubbornness will get you nowhere."

Harry squirmed but remained silent.

"Potter-"

"They're about Voldemort."

Severus raised an eyebrow but let Harry continue.

"Not him specifically. I mean, yeah sometimes I'll dream about him but more often than not it's more about…about the people who've died, sir. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, all of the people who died for me, for the cause, for a world free of evil bastards like Tom Riddle. Their sacrifices weren't made in vain but they were still needless at the same time. Needless killing and needless sorrow is more heartbreaking than anyone can know." Harry's knuckles were white by the time he finished speaking. Snape was pretty sure Potter punctured his palms with is own nails but didn't say anything.

"I don't blame myself for any of it. Death is necessary in any war but at the same time I feel…pity. Not for the dead, but for those of us living. We have to live with the consequences of the wrong doings of a madman and we have to try to survive doing so. May I ask you a question, sir?"

Severus nodded curtly. "You may."

"I was wondering. The day I faced Voldemort, sir, do you remember it well?"

"I was not at the forefront; however, I was ensuring that the other Death Eaters were no where near you or the Dark Lord. If I remember correctly, Bellatrix Lestrange and I were locked in a particularly grueling duel."

Harry nodded. "Not many people know about what really happened between Voldemort and me. It was very anti-climactic, really. I didn't kill him with magic; I didn't kill him at all. In fact, he killed me originally."

The professor couldn't help but gape. "Killed you?"

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore and I managed to find a handful of Horcruxes the summer after my fifth year. Soon after we found and destroyed them, Voldemort got angry and started killing muggles in order to flush me out. At that point the only Horcruxes left were Nagini and myself and the snake was easy enough to kill. That was when Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at me and snuffed me out. When I woke up a couple moments later I transfigured a metal pipe into a muggle revolver and shot him in the head. Now that I think of it, the irony is uncanny."

Snape grudgingly allowed himself to feel impressed. He would never say as much but Potter's ingenuity was admirable. "And his body?"

"Turned to ash and blew away with the wind."

"And the nightmares have yet to stop?"

Harry rubbed at his scar. "It's not so much the nightmares that bother me; it's the insomnia I get afterwards. I've tried sleeping potions but, as you know they're highly addictive. I've even tried muggle remedies but nothing seems to do the trick."

"I will look into it. For now, you need to return to your dormitory." Snape stood and escorted Harry to the door where the younger of the two stopped.

"Thank you, professor. I do feel a bit better." Harry allowed himself a tiny smile.

The professor grimaced. "Don't mention it Potter…to anyone."

Potter chuckled, "Of course not, sir." As he walked through the door, Snape's voice stopped him.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter? Fifty points from Gryffindor."

With that the door slammed shut.

****

A Hogsmeade weekend left Harry relaxing at Hogwarts. There wasn't much snow yet but Hogwarts was going to soon see a snowstorm. For now, Harry stopped to admire the castle grounds from outside of the Gryffindor common room window. The light dusting of white snow in that morning made the grounds look like something straight from a Christmas card. He smiled as he saw Hagrid ambling out of his hut with his faithful dog, Fang, to venture out into the forbidden forest in search of a good tree for the Great Hall. His peace was interrupted by Neville Longbottom walking into the dormitory.

"Oi, Harry! Kris and Jackie are outside asking for you." Neville removed his gloves and scarf before heading towards the boy's rooms.

Harry made his way outside and smiled at his two friends. The girls were wearing their winter jackets, hats, and gloves and welcomed him with eager faces.

"We're going for a long walk and we want you to come with!" Kris danced around Jackie and Harry in excitement.

Harry laughed while Jackie sighed an "Oh my goddess". "Let me grab my things and I'll be right back."

When Harry returned, the three of them headed outside through the crisp winter air, a lady on either of Harry's elbows. They chatted and joked, the girls mostly speaking of their time in the states and what they used to do there.

"And the clubs, Harry! The club scene is what I miss the most. They're so much fun! There are night when people perform, nights when drinks are half priced, others when the whole dance floor is filled with bubbles-"

"I thought you had to be twenty-one to get into clubs in the states."

Kris and Jackie both chimed in, "Fake I.D's!"

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. However, he changed the subject. "I don't mean to bring this up, but the other night when Brittany accosted you, she mentioned that you don't have a home-"

"What you got a problem with it?" Jackie snarled and released herself and Kristin from Harry.

"Jackie!" Kris frowned and threw Harry and apologetic look.

He raised his hands in defense. "Not at all. I was raised in a muggle family that hated anything they considered abnormal. I'd be a hypocrite if I did have a problem with it."

Jackie grinned sheepishly before her expression softened and she took Kristin's hand. "Sorry, I can't help but feel protective of Kris. She's been through so much-"

Harry shook his head. "It's all right, I understand. No need to go into detail if it's too sensitive of a subject. However, I'm just a bit curious."

Kristin smiled and squeezed Jackie's hand. "I was raised in a Wizarding Orphanage in New Jersey. Jackie didn't live there with me but she might as well have with all the time she spent there. We always joked around that Jack's mom is Satan because of the way she treated her only daughter but that didn't make what she did or say hurt any less. As soon as we got out acceptance letter to Salem we jumped at the opportunity to go. Life at the orphanage wasn't so bad, it could've been worse, but at the same time I wanted to get the hell out."

Harry nodded. "I can sympathize."

Kris smiled widely. "I know, that's why I have no problem talking about it."

Jackie kissed Kris's cheek tenderly before leading them all back inside to get warm.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jackie, and Kristin were enjoying the spring weather outside one Sunday morning. The man who defeated Voldemort was distracted and lost in his thoughts. Things between him and Snape nowadays were…strange. They didn't fight, they didn't argue, they didn't even acknowledge each other outside of classes. However, when Harry had a nightmare, the first place he went to was the Head of Slytherin's office. When he knocked on the door, the professor was always there to open the door for him and lend him an open ear. Now that he thought about it he was having fewer and fewer nightmares. When he commented on it the other night Snape merely shrugged. "You are finally letting go of what happened. Your mind is healing." He said nothing more on the subject.

However, Harry felt like he was missing something or missing _out_ on something. But what? His frown turned into a little smirk that he covered with his hand. There often were nights that Harry didn't feel like talking about his dreams and, instead, opted to just talk about their days. More often than not the two of them would either be smiling or, on Harry's part, laughing at some anecdote or comment that the other had spouted. A funny, tingly sensation curled in Harry's stomach at the thought. He knew exactly what the feeling was. He felt something similar for Ginny at one point before he found kissing her was like kissing family. This time it felt more…intense, meaningful and deeper.

He forced himself to think about Snape…Severus. He thought about his name again. _"Severus."_

It felt foreign, but when he repeated it again in his mind he felt giddy. He wanted to say it aloud but he would only look stupid in doing so. That's when he thought of the man behind the name. Severus lived up to his name. He was a severe man with a severe face but when Harry looked beyond that he found himself more and more attracted. Closing his eyes he picture his professor in his mind: tall, semi-long black hair that, when washed, looked silky to the touch, a lean build with just the right amount of muscle hidden beneath dark robes, and a deep, smooth, velvety drawl of a voice that sent shivers down his spine. He could feel the stirrings of a potential erection when he was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione.

"Harry…Harry it's time for lunch."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he grinned. "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind. Final exams are coming up, y'know?"

Everyone groaned as Hermione began to explain her strategy for studying for the upcoming exams. Though, a certain wizard couldn't stop thinking about a certain Potion's Master. Maybe he'd have something good to dream about that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay another chapter! I'm very pleased with how this one came out and I'm looking forward to what you think <strong>

**~Cecilia**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Hogwarts Turned Upside Down"**

**Description: Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts and everything seems to get turned upside-down. The United State's Salem Academy comes for a visit and things start to heat up! Non-canon! Slash and lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I make no profit from writing this story other than the pleasure of writing this story.**

**AN: Ugh, moving sucks and rocks at the same time. Between just settling in at the apartment and at my new job I'm finally able to update. Sorry it took so long!**

It wasn't until the end of May when Harry's life began to start to get crazy. The fighting between Kris, Jackie, and Brittany had escalated to the point where Jackie never let her lover out of her sight. As much as Kristin would try to placate her significant other with promises of the end of the semester, it would only make Jacqueline that much angrier.

"How can you justify that piece of trash?" Jackie's screech could be heard throughout the corridors after class one day.

Kris dragged her hand down her face and ducked her head, face burning with slight embarrassment. "I'm not trying to justify her actions! I'm just saying that we don't know anything about Brit or the way she grew up. She's probably just venting her frustration on someone she feels is inferior to her and as much as that isn't true she's always going to feel that way. It's useless to try to make her feel otherwise."

"I don't wanna make her feel anything but pain!"

"Fighting's not the answer, Jack!"

Jackie threw her arms above her head. "But you'll verbally fight with me about it?"

"Because a long time ago you made me promise to let you know when you were being pig-headed, and right now? You're squealing like a boar!"

"WHAT?" Jackie screeched.

Kris frowned and pursed her lips into a pout. "You heard me…"

That was when Jackie's laughter rang out as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. The dark-haired woman looked over to her counterpart before planting a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Kristin grinned like an idiot and laced their fingers together before she tugged her into the Hall. "I love you too. Now, where's Harry?"

The two girls scanned the room before their eyes landed on the spectacled savior. It seemed that he had his eyes fixated on the head table where all of the professors sat, staring at the Potions Professor. When they reached Harry, Jackie smacked him upside his head, making him jump and rub his newly acquired ache.

"Ow! The bloody hell was that for?"

Jackie glared before leaning down to whisper. "For being obvious, dumbass. Do you want _everyone_ to know that you wanna bone your professor?"

Harry's eyes widened before he frowned. Kristin tried not to smile at his inability to hide his anxiety.

Harry huffed. "Bone my-? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please," Kris snorted, "you might as well have starting touching yourself under the table. Seriously, you might wanna keep it in your pants 'til you get back to your dorm."

Jackie curiously asked, "Is that even legal here? Student-teacher boning?"

Kristin discretely looked around her before throwing up some privacy charms. "It's just like anywhere else, babe. It's very frowned upon but it's up to the discretion of the headmaster for punishment. But, seeing as Dumbledore's a flaming homo himself-"

Harry gaped. "Wha-! WHAT?"

The two girls looked at him before Kris answered. "You can't tell just by looking at him? Harry…the guy where flamboyant-colored robes and just screams eccentricity." She turned to Jackie. "You'd think he'd have a decent gay-dar."

Jacqueline smirked. "Not all gay-dars work, hun. I think his is broken. He's not the flip-wrist kinda gay."

Harry looked at the girls as if they had several heads each before he deadpanned. "I'm not gay."

They turned their attentions back to Harry.

"You're not?" Kris raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Harry sighed. "Look, I've only just found myself attracted to…_him_ recently. I don't even _know_ if I like other men."

Jackie snorted. "Figures. I think you should go find out before you even _attempt_ to tell him how you feel."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"I highly doubt a man like him would wanna hook up with you, no offense, if you weren't even a tiny bit sure of your sexuality. He'll only think you're gonna use him to find out and then toss him away when you suddenly realize that you don't swing at least both ways. Believe me, best thing to do, my friend."

Harry frowned. "I guess…"

Jackie clapped him on the shoulder. "Trust me; it'll be worth it in the end. Look as some asses! Fool around! Be horny! I only got together with Kristin because I knew that I found her attractive."

"Really?" Harry's eyebrows shot into his hair.

Jackie nodded and smiled at Kris, whom sat down with Hermione to talk about their classes. She continued after the smiled was returned. "I wanted to be sure that I could be with her sexually. To be honest, sex is a huge part of my life and my relationship and I didn't wanna spend the rest of my life regretting that I hurt the one person who supported me through everything just because I wasn't sure of myself. I can't imagine Snape's the type of guy that'll just forgive and forget, y'know?"

Harry nodded. "No, I imagine not. Thank you for the insight."

"No problem! Anything I can do to help. Don't worry, if things don't pan out between you and tall, dark, and handsome you can always come visit us in the states. We're getting an apartment together as soon as we get outta school."

"Congratulations, I'm happy for the two of you. Really."

Jackie grinned and ended the privacy charms before they re-joined in the conversation and then headed to their next classes.

Unfortunately, the peace was short-lived as Jacqueline was walking back to the bathroom after the last class of the day. She could hear a scuffle taking place just up ahead from her position. A sinking feeling took over her stomach as she raced around the corner to find a familiar sight. Brittany and her pack of friends were towering over a prone figure on the floor that Jackie was sure she recognized even though she couldn't really see them. The figure's clothing was ripped and torn off in some places and their breathing was labored. Her blood boiled as she rolled up her sleeves and unclipped her hoop earrings; she was itching to fight Brittany and now she had the perfect excuse.

Stepping out into view, Jacqueline cracked her knuckles. "Y'know Brit, no matter how many times I warn you, no matter how many times I smack you around, you _insist_ on pissing me off. This is the _last time_ you'll touch her. I mean it."

The group of young women stopped their assault on Kristin and turned to Jackie, Brittany leading the pack. "Fuck off, Jackie. Just walk away and I might just think about not beating on you next."

"Wrong answer, bitch." Jackie sneered.

A student that Jackie didn't bother to remember laughed. "It's five against one. You're really looking for a beating."

Jackie was about to charge the group, not caring about the collateral damage that she would take, before she was stopped by a silky, yet harsh voice.

"I do believe your administrator would be terribly disappointed in your behavior, ladies."

Everyone but the young girl laying on the floor snapped their head towards the end of the hallway, where the looming figure of Professor Snape stood. He clicked his tongue and shook his head in disdain. "My my, what an atrocious way for young ladies to act. I believe that will be a demerit for each of you and you are to report to Dean Smith immediately."

The group of witches left quickly, smartly keeping their mouths shut, leaving Jacqueline to rush to her love's side. She cradled her head in her lap and assessed the damage as she ran her hands along bruised cheeks. There were a few cuts to her temple and her lip was starting to swell. The bruising to her cheek was minimal but there was a decent gash on the back of her head that was only just starting to stop bleeding. Jackie checked her pulse briefly, just to make sure, before she kissed Kristin's forehead, forgetting the stifling presence of the Potions Professor. "Kris? C'mon, Kris, you need to open your eyes for me. Look at me, baby doll."

Kristin groaned and peeled her eyes open with much effort. "Hey, Jack, I'm sorry. They ambushed me."

"They're the fucktards that decided to jump you in broad daylight." Jackie smiled in relief.

"If you don't mind me interrupting this…touching moment, but I believe it would be wise to transfer your friend to the hospital wing." Snape grimaced at the display of affection between the two girls. He wasn't a bigot. In fact, he would be a hypocrite if he felt disgusted with the relationship before him. However, he didn't approve of public displays of affection, especially among the students.

Jacqueline frowned but nodded, carefully conjuring a stretcher to help with the transfer. "Of course, Professor, thank you for stepping in."

Snape merely grunted before escorting the two to the infirmary.

On their way to see madam Pomfrey, Jacqueline stole quick glances at the older man. Snape was by no means gorgeous or even attractive. His black hair hung in greasy strands and his nose was too big for his face. His eyes were set in a harsh glare and his mouth in a scowl that made his demeanor unapproachable. Jackie frowned in confusion. What could Harry possibly see in the ugly man?

"Is there a problem?"

Jackie shook her head no and, in doing so, snapped herself back out of her reverie. "No, sir, thank you for escorting us."

Snape grunted and stopped at the infirmary doors. "Be sure to keep yourselves out of trouble." And with that he walked away.

Watching the man walk away for a moment, the dark-haired witch contemplated the man before she entered the ward with her charge.

"He's definitely got his work cut out for him."

**SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS SS**

Harry had been thinking about what Jackie and Kristin said a couple of days ago and, honestly, he felt it made a lot of sense. As much as he wanted Severus to be his first he knew that Snape would never accept that part of him. However, his hunt for eligible gay or bisexual men was, so far, nonexistent.

He had heard rumors of a couple of students around him but every time he tried to follow up on his leads they seemed to fall through. He was desperate but he knew he could rely on "the girls". As much as he disliked the hospital wing he headed over to see Jacqueline and Kristin as soon as his last class let out. Needless to say, Kris was glad for the change of company.

"Harry! So good of you to come visit me! Don't get me wrong, I love Jackie to death but she's getting on my last nerve. She's treating me like I lost an eye!" Kristin grinned.

Harry laughed before inspecting the hospital wing. "Speaking of which, where _is_ she?"

"I made her go and get my homework assignments for the next couple of days. I might as well get things done while I sit on my ass all day. Though, Jack would prefer I lay here and do nothing. I swear she worries _way_ too much."

He laughed. "I think it's nice, actually. It's almost…cute."

"What?" Kristin gasped mockingly. "I don't believe it! The gay man said 'cute'!"

"I am _not_ gay!"

"Of course you're not. You just want a certain someone's dick in your mouth."

Harry pulled a face. "Stop being vulgar! You're supposed to be the more sensitive of the two of you."

"She makes me so proud sometimes." A familiar voice said merrily.

The two students whipped their heads around to see Jackie walking towards Kristin's bed. She was shouldering off a messenger bag that sounded heavier than it looked when it came into contact loudly with the floor. When she abandoned her quarry she leaned over to peck her girlfriend on the lips before giving Harry an obnoxious kiss on the top of his head. Kristin giggled before making space on her bed for Jackie to sit.

"So, Harry, how goes things?" Jackie asked.

The man-who-lived winced and picked at the imaginary lint on his robes. "I wanted to ask a favor. I seem to be having trouble finding the gay community around here."

Jackie tried to contain her laughter but her amusement was not to be kept to herself. Her snort turned into belly-aching laughter. Madam Pomfrey had even poked her head out of her office and threw a quick warning to be quiet or else the two uninjured parties would be evicted. After Jackie had quieted down Kristin offered Harry a sympathetic smile.

"It's a lot easier if you don't look so hard. The more you look for some fun with the same sex, the more attention you'll draw. Even now, living in the twentieth century, despite there being gay rights in some countries, there are more homophobic people than there are gay. If you want I can set you up with a friend of ours. He's a little on the flamboyant side but he's single and not looking for anything serious."

Harry looked a little wary but he nodded his head. "Sure. Does he go to school with you?"

Kris shook her head in the negative. "He graduated a couple of years before we did but he was always very sweet and a lot of fun. I can have him visit next Saturday when you have your Hogsmeade weekend."

"That would be perfect, thank you."

Jackie smiled. "It's our pleasure. Chris will just eat you up. He likes accents; thinks they're sexy."

Harry just laughed.

"Well, aren't you just an adorable hunk of man-meat!"

Harry turned around and gave a tiny smile. He'd been nervously waiting just outside of the Three Broomsticks for his date with Christopher Landon. He was surprised to find that even though Jackie and Kristin refused to say anything about what he looked like, the thought Chris would be a lot uglier.

Chris Landon was about three to four inches taller than himself with jet black hair, lightly tanned skin, and dark blue eyes with a non-descript ethnic background. The clothes he wore were very casual with a strong sense of style and coordination that just screamed "TOO WELL GROOMED". However, he wasn't going to let that deter him. He had to admit, the fitted jeans and form-fitting graphic t-shirt was very flattering to his form. Harry couldn't help but rake his eyes over his blind-dates form in appreciation.

"You must be Christopher. I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you." Harry stuck out his hand.

Chris by-passed his hand and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Just call me Chris. Those two bitches told me you were a piece of eye-candy but I didn't think I'd take them seriously!"

Harry blushed and felt a little awkward and that his "personal bubble" had been violated but he crushed the feeling. He didn't want to ruin his first date with a man. He blushed even further when he witnessed Chris practically undress him with his eyes. "Would you like to sit down for lunch?"

The taller of the two pulled his eyes away from his inspection to meet Harry's. "Sounds good to me."

The two men sat down and ordered something to drink and briefly perused the menu. Chris seemed to have made his decision quickly before laying down his menu and resting his hand on his closed fist. "So Harry…"

Harry looked across the table. "Hm?"

"Kris and Jack tell me you're not sure of your sexuality. How'd you even know you could be attracted to men?"

Harry blushed and looked around while he cast some privacy charms around their table. "Well…um…you see…"

"You can tell me."

Harry glanced at Chris and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. The other man's eyes held a calm understanding that he wasn't sure a person like Christopher could have at such a young age. Sensing his uncertainty, Chris spoke up again. "I know this is a serious question to start out with but the bitches told me you would need more guidance than an actual date right now. And to be honest I don't take men home the first night I meet them."

"It's not that I don't find you trustworthy…I just don't really know myself. This is all new to me."

Chris nodded. "Understandable. But, if you don't answer these questions, sooner or later you'll be walking around with a lot of regret on your conscience."

Harry sighed and put their conversation on hold as their drinks arrived and they put in their food order. "I started talking to someone. We used to hate each other but after a while we had gotten to know each other better and soon enough we became closer than I would've ever dreamed. After a while I started to notice him more and certain thoughts would creep into my head before I could stop them. At first I figured I was becoming obsessive but when the…dreams came I smothered everything down."

"To be honest I would be very surprised if a kid your age took this all in stride. Denial is very common when you first suspect your orientation is changing. But I won't get into that. For now, let's have a good time and we'll see where this date takes us."

Harry nodded with a small smile that quickly turned into a laugh when Chris made a face after he took a sip of his drink. "What the fuck is this shit?"

"Pumpkin juice." Harry clutched at his stomach, his laughter causing him to hunch over.

"I'll just stick to Coke."

**AN: Yay! Next chappie is DONE. I'll try to update much sooner. Next chapter? Harry decides what he wants to do after school!**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Hogwarts Turned Upside Down"**

**Description: Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts and everything seems to get turned upside-down. The United State's Salem Academy comes for a visit and things start to heat up! Non-canon! Slash and lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I make no profit from writing this story other than the pleasure of writing this story.**

**AN: Weeeeeeee new updaaaaaaaate! Thank you soooooooo much to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate each and every one of you who follow my story. Every one who's been reading this story: DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW! It's what keeps me and this story going (especially because SNARRY isn't the most popular fandom in the world *coughcough DRARRYFANS *coughcough* just kidding Drarry fans, I like the pairing too :D) Anyway…thank you for all of the support and I'll try to add more chapters more frequently ^_^. And just a side note: In later chapters I'm going to edit out the lemon action from and post the entire chapter on my deviantart. I'll let you know when they happen. Now…ONTO THE FIC!**

The end of June was a bustle of cram sessions, cry fests, and much hair pulling as exams, OWL's, and NEWT's came closer and closer. Hermione had Ron and Harry on a tight study schedule and didn't hesitate to invite Kris and Jackie to their many sessions. Harry was too busy studying and avoiding Hermione at the same time to really focus on his feelings for Severus. However, it didn't mean that he wasn't on the prowl.

Seamus Finnegan, much to Harry's surprise, was more than happy to accommodate Harry as soon as the Irishman had discovered Harry's preferences. Seamus, himself, was bisexual and was often heard chasing a good skirt or pair of trousers, so he was ecstatic when his roommate was interested in gaining some "experience". It ended up with the two shaking hands after a good week or so when Harry found that Seamus was a bit too "beefy" for him. Seamus' stocky stature was nice to look at but they just didn't…fit. Neither of the two were looking for a serious relationship nor were they planning on taking things further so it suited the both of them fine. However, Harry would smile when he would catch Seamus looking a little too long at their friend Dean.

In the mean time, between studying for their finals, Kris and Jackie were looking for apartments close to a couple of Wizarding Universities they were thinking about attending. Kris was dead set on studying in California as she had never been away from the East Coast, while Jackie didn't particular care where she studied but had some qualms about living on the West Coast. Kristin could often be seen following Jackie around with pamphlets, fliers, newspapers, and a petulant pout on her face. "But Jacks, this one has a scholarship program for underprivileged witches and wizards. The even have financial aid for whatever the scholarships don't cover! We wouldn't have to pay a dime until we've gotten our degrees. And look! They have apartments in a small gay community for cheap! Cali has a lot of opportunities!"

Jackie would just laugh and pat her on the head, leaving Kris to pout even further.

Severus Snape, on the other hand, had all the time in the world to gather his thoughts. On the eve of the start of exams, the Potions Professor was making his last rounds throughout the castle before he would retire for the evening. His first exams didn't start until after lunch the following afternoon.

As he made his way closer and closer to the dungeons he contemplated the next few years without Harry _bloody_ Potter. He found himself searching and searching through all of the knowledge in his head and, sadly, came up with nothing personal about Harry. Sure, he knew the boy's worst nightmares and his love for Quidditch but what did he _really_ know about him? As he thought he raised his eyebrow as he heard the sounds of mischief around the corner. When he came closer to the noise he rolled his eyes; just a couple of students out after bed.

"Fifty points each from your houses and detention with each of your Heads! Now off to your dormitories at once and no running in the corridors!"

After the students scrambled and fled to their dorms, Snape continued on his way. As he came upon his rooms Severus stopped just outside of his door. He refused to have a portrait guard his chambers; his wards were more than strong enough to keep out unwanted guests. Out of the corner of his eye he made sure no one else was in the corridor before allowing himself to crack a tiny smirk.

"_How many points and detentions is it going to take before it cuts through that thick skull of yours, Potter? You are **not** allowed to roam the corridors after curfew, you dolt!" Severus growled._

"_Awe, come on, Severus! You know I don't sleep." Harry's disembodied head appeared suddenly, a grin plastered on his face._

_Snape scowled in bemusement. "Then read a book. There's also the matter of your latest Potions assignment. With the time you spend breaking the rules, you could refocus on your school work."_

_Harry grimaced. "My grades in your class have improved-"_

"_Not enough to warrant your usual rule-breaking."_

"_So," Harry said slyly, "if I bring my grade up from and A to an O you'll be more lenient with me?"_

"_I never said such a thing." Severus sneered. "I will not encourage your nightly activities of dereliction. It would serve you right to receive disciplinary action."_

The next comment stunned Snape for a couple of days but now he knew the advantages it would have.

"_Only if you're the one to discipline me," Harry had muttered to, what he thought was, himself._

Severus unlocked his door to his chambers and headed inside. "Oh yes, Potter," the Potions Master said to himself, "I know you're little secret."

Snape entered his rooms and readied himself for bed. Examinations would be hell.

* * *

><p>At the end of the term, graduation was very anticlimactic. Friends were laughing and crying with promises to write each other as they moved on to bigger and better things with their lives. Ron and Hermione were busy chatting with all of their classmates to notice that Harry had snuck outside of the hall and into an empty classroom where Kris and Jackie were waiting. The two were sitting next to each other atop one of the teacher's desk talking quietly amongst themselves until Harry walked in.<p>

"Har'! What's up? You sounded weird when you asked to talk to us last night."

Harry rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck as he sighed, unsure of how to ask what he wanted.

"It's all right, Harry." Jackie smiled softly. "We're not gonna bite."

The young wizard just blinked. "Um…"

"Are we really that scary, hun?" Kris pouted.

"What? No. No, it's not that. It's just…" Harry breathed in and calmly released his breath. "I wanted to know where you guys decided to go to school."

The girls looked at each other. Kristin answered for the both of them, "New York City. We have friends on the east coast that we'd like to stay somewhat close to, why?"

Harry shuffled and sat down at a nearby desk, afraid to answer. So many questions ran through his head; would they laugh? Would they say no? Would they think him presumptuous? Would they-

"Did you wanna come with us, sweetheart?"

His head snapped up to stare wide-eyed at Jacqueline. How did she-?

"It's been on your mind since finals, hasn't it? You need to get away, don't you? Even for just a little while. It's written all over your face."

The boy-who-lived shuffled and crossed his arms as if to wrap his arms around himself. "I…I just…"

Subtly strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and a warm body pressed against his back. A soft, small pressure, a kiss, was planted on his head. "We'd love to take you with us, Harry dearest."

He rolled his head up to look at Jackie's smiling face and weakly grinned back. He looked back down when hands wrapped around his and Jackie's waste. Kris was kneeling on the floor, her face split into a goofy grin. "Honestly, we were thinking about asking you if you wanted to come with us."

Harry's eyes widened in shock again. "But you-"

"You seem lost half the time. Like, you know you love your friends and your manly-man crush. But, at the same time, you feel like a caged animal. You need something different, a change of scenery." Jackie leaned her chin on his head and nuzzled his head.

Kristin took one of his hands and clasped it. "Come with us, Harry. Please?"

He looked down at Kris's beaming face and felt the comforting embrace from Jackie above him. It was about a minute later when Kris felt Harry squeeze his hand and used his spare arms to hug Jackie back.

"So…where're we going?"

**AN: This took FOREVER to update. I'm sorry this chapter is VERY short but the next one will be SUPER SUPER long. I'm going to fast-forward to the end of Harry's last year at the university before he returns to Hogwarts with Jackie and Kristin. Please leave a review on your way out ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Hogwarts Turned Upside Down"**

**Description: Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts and everything seems to get turned upside-down. The United State's Salem Academy comes for a visit and things start to heat up! Non-canon! Slash and lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I make no profit from writing this story other than the pleasure of writing this story.**

**AN: There is a lemon in this chapter. The full story will be posted on my DeviantART account. If you don't like threesomes then DO NOT read it. There will be Snarry slash in later chapters, I promise! Just be patient! I live on reviews!**

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SONNUVA BITCH!"

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Defeate-The-Dark-Lord ducked as he avoided an unopened can of Diet Coke chucked at his head. He quickly sped into the bathroom and locked the door before attempting to calm his racing heart. Who knew that girls would be so sensitive to pranks at that "time of the month". Honestly! He just changed Jackie's hair color to a platinum blonde with neon green highlights. Harry snickered to himself. She looked like a muli-color highlighter.

He jumped as the door was then pounded on from the outside. "Harry! Harry, get you're scrawny ass out here so I can BREAK IT!"

"You MUST be crazy if you think I'm coming out now!" Harry shouted towards the door before sitting on the toilet seat and taking out his cell phone.

"Crazy? Crazy? I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY YOU DOUCHEBAG OF A BRIT! JUST WAIT TIL I KICK DOWN THE FUCKIN' DOOR!"

Harry flinched as he quickly went through his last text messages before opening a reply to send to Kristin. At first, he'd been uneasy and worried about using the phone. He'd been raised by muggles who didn't care about his welfare and he spent the majority of his years at Hogwarts. However, when he moved to New York City with Jackie and Kris he'd been forced to use it.

He liked living with the two girls and their other roommate, Chris, who he'd met four years ago in Hogsmeade. They didn't like to use magic at home unless absolutely necessary, kept up to date with the newest muggle fashion and technology, and studied hard without jeopardizing their social life. Unfortunately, living with two females was NOT easy. Jackie's tantrums were epic and frightening.

Harry quickly sent a text to Kristin, who'd been on her way home from class.

H- Stop at McDonalds and 7-Eleven on your way home,

He never waited long with Kris.

K- Why? What did you do?

Harry would've laughed if his manhood was at stake. If Kristin had to stop at McDonalds and 7-Eleven for Jackie, it would be for chicken nuggets with honey mustard and ketchup (to combine) and a coke, and a chocolate bar from 7. If the request was coming from Harry, he would have to be the culprit for her foul mood.

H- I may, or may not, have changed Jack's hair to resemble a highlighter.

K- LMFAO I can only imagine how pissed she is. I'll be home in 20. Stay AWAY from her until I give the all clear.

H- You're a life savor.

K- I'll remember that when I don't feel like doing the dishes my week ;)

Harry groaned but sent his consent before jamming his cell into his pocket. It was twenty-five minutes later full of the sounds of glass breaking and things being set on fire had ceased and the front door to the apartment opening. Slowly, he pressed his ear against the door and grinned when a squeal and much gushing could be heard from the tanned witch. He almost fell over when Kris opened the door from the outside.

"It's a good thing she forgets she could easily unlock the door with magic when she gets pissed. You'd think she'd realize by now." The dyed-blonde giggled as she led Harry to the small living room. "Now that you've had your fun, change it back, please. I prefer her hair the way it was and I'm sure she does too."

Jackie grumbled but was too absorbed in her favorite fast food to care.

Harry sighed and waved his hand over Jackie's head lazily. "I was gonna change it back."

The girls ignored him before moving to the kitchenette to get more comfortable when Jackie began to drip her ketchup/honey mustard concoction on the couch. When they were settled, Kristin dropped the mail on the table. "We each have mail today, save Chris. I haven't seen him in days."

Harry snorted. "New boyfriend, remember?"

Kristin grimaced before patting Harry's hand. "I'm sorry, Har', I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." Harry petted her hand before pulling his hand back. "Chris and I broke up on good terms. It was just a bit of fun. It just sucks that he's moved on so quickly."

Jackie swallowed and took a long drink from her coke before smiling. "That's all right. You still have your man back in England you need to impress. Gotta be single for him at some point, right?"

"True." Harry chuckled and blushed lightly. Even after four years, thinking about Severus turned him into a babbling schoolboy. "Did you guys think about what you wanna do?"

Kristin perked up at the change of subject. "Transfiguration Professor! I'd love to teach and I'm passionate about my degree in the subject."

"I have my Care of Magical Creatures degree so I'd wanna do something awesome with it. I don't know how I feel about teaching but if it came down to it, I would. Wherever Kris goes, I go." Jackie kissed Kristin on the cheek.

"What about you, Harry? You can do anything you want with your Defense degree. Law enforcement, book-writing, private contractor, you name it!" Kristin went to the cabinet and opened a bag of Salt N' Vinegar chips before sitting back down.

"My place is at Hogwarts."

The girls paused briefly.

"But, Harry," Kris began slowly, "positions at Hogwarts aren't always open."

"I know, but I have a feeling that I'll be going back soon."

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow and looked at him through her eyelashes. "A feeling?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a feeling."

The three sat in silence before Kris jumped in her seat. "I totally forgot about the mail!"

As the paper mail was passed around Jackie booted up their communal laptop and opened her e-mail account.

Harry went through his mail generally quickly. There weren't too many bills; just for the cell phone and cable bill. Jackie and Kristin were responsible for their own phones and paid for the bi-weekly groceries they needed. All of the utilities were already paid for when Harry renewed the lease on the 2 bedroom apartment. The girls, obviously, shared a room, and Harry had his own. Chris used the couch when he was there and paid for whatever he used when he was over as he still lived with his parents. Whenever they changed their mind about how they felt about his sexuality, that is.

He felt his world suddenly narrow down to a certain letter that he now held in his hand. The Hogwarts seal and familiar script brought back the nostalgia of his first school letter. His hands shook as he clumsily opened the letter and slid the crisp parchment from it's sleeve.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your presence is requested at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the opportunity to teach its students as their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You may either reply by owl, floo, or in person at your earliest convenience. A reply, however, must be made before the first of August._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry couldn't believe his eyes but his smile crept along his face as he gripped the letter in his hands. He looked up to his friends sitting across the table and smiled. Kristin was planting butterfly kisses all over Jackie's face as she waved her own letter in her hand. Jackie grinned and showed Kris an e-mail she received before looking to Harry.

"I've been hired for a year as a private contractor for muggles and magical folk for magical pests or pets they can't handle. The muggles'll just think I'm an exterminator or an animal cop of some sort. I'm gonna be stationed out of Hogsmeade and floo or apparate to where I need to go."

"I'M GONNA BE A TEACHER! OHMYGODI'MSOEXCITED!" Kristin leaped across the table and hugged Harry, who laughed and hugged her back, as they toppled over.

However, when he felt a pair of lips against his own he froze in shock. He quickly flicked his eyes towards Jackie, waiting for impending doom, but was surprised to see the other half of the woman kissing him licking her lips and rising slowly from her chair, eyes never leaving them.

Harry broke apart from the kiss and held Kristin at arms length while he gathered himself. "You two-"

"Have no problem bringing someone else into our relationship. We love each other, Harry, but sometimes we need something…more. The two of us discussed it and we both feel comfortable asking you if you would like to join us until you get together with your Potion's man." Jackie kneeled on the floor with them.

The raven-haired man was shocked and confused. Ever since he'd been in school all he'd ever dated was men. Mind, he did find a few women attractive, and Kris and Jackie were on that very short list. But he'd never thought of…joining them. It was, different, and oddly enough, he didn't think it was disgusting or too weird to think about. He was going to try to talk his way out from underneath Kristin but was stopped short when he felt Jackie's lips at his jugular. The soft sucking and lapping of his skin up and down from the juncture of his shoulder to his ear pulled a moan from deep in his throat. His cock slowly came alive with interest as Kris sat up in his lap and occupied the other side of his neck and his carotid artery.

It felt so wrong to have the two women showering his body with attention but by the gods it felt _**good**_.

The sucking and licking stopped as the girls stood and pulled Harry to his feet. They each took a hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. Jackie grinned, her pupils dilated with excitement, and opened the door to hers and Kris's room. "You're gonna enjoy this, Harry."

He couldn't help but concur, if his erection had anything to do with it.

(Lemony goodness: visit neopolydex . deviantart . com Sorry, gotta take out the spaces -_- )

As Harry lie awake, sandwiched between his friends' naked bodies he couldn't help but feel warm and loved. He knew that all they felt for each other was closeness and strong friendship but he couldn't help but feel like the time they just spent together only brought them closer. At least he knew what sex with women felt like. He preferred men but the softness and warmth of a woman wasn't too bad either. However, there was just something about the raw feel of a man that Harry couldn't deny. It was then that Kristin stirred in her sleep. Harry smiled affectionately and kissed the top of her head as she cuddled closer to him.

Oh yeah, today was definitely a good day.

It was several weeks later Jackie had a small cottage rented out just outside of Hogsmeade where she moved all of her things into while Harry and Kristin made their way to Hogwarts castle. Kristin bounced around at Harry's side as they held each other's hands. He smiled at her as she babbled on about her new lesson plans and couldn't help but empathize with her excitement. He was finally going back to his true home.

And Severus.

"Hey, Har'?"

Harry looked to his exuberant friend. "Yeah, love?"

Kristin chewed on her lip. "I know you love Professor Snape and all, but…if you two get together you have to promise to still be best friends with Jack and me. We'd be sad if we grew apart. Not to mention Jackie'd kick down a couple doors just to see reason."

Harry stopped walking and felt the gentle tug on his hand as Kris hadn't stopped soon enough. When she turned to look at him she was surprised to find herself in a bear hug.

"The three of us have been through a lot over the past four years. I'd be a bloody fool to lose you two just because I want Severus in my life. If he can't accept you two as a constant in my life then he either needs to get over it or suck it!"

Kristin laughed. "That's my Harry!"

The two joined hands again before making their way to the castle again.

It took several minutes but soon enough they spotted the doors to the Entrance Hall and the Headmaster standing before them. Harry had to stop himself from running the rest of the way. Kris squeezed his hand before letting him go before waving to the Headmaster.

"Harry, good to see you. And Miss Philippi, you're looking well." Albus smiled warmly and ushered the two inside. "I'm pleased you could make it so early before the semester. It will make your time to study your lesson plans that much easier. You'll both be stationed in East wing closest to your classrooms. We'll be having a staff meeting very shortly as soon as the other professor's arrive."

"Sir," Harry frowned, "I've noticed that Kris'll be teaching Transfiguration. Is Professor McGonagall retiring?"

The Headmaster's eye twinkled in merriment. "No, my dear boy. Professor McGonagall will simply have too much on her hands should she teach and take up her position as Headmistress."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "You're-?"

"Retiring, yes." Albus didn't seem upset at all. In fact, he looked very relaxed. "I made the announcement last year that I would not be returning as Headmaster this year and that Minerva will be taking my place. I may not seem it but I feel much older than I'll ever admit. It's high time that I take my leave of this school. Although, I'm very happy to see you coming home Harry and don't fret! I will be making my appearances over the school year. I'd be quite upset to stay away for too long."

Harry felt stunned. He couldn't imagine Hogwarts without Albus Dumbledore but, at the same time, he was happy for his mentor. He deserved the relaxation he worked hard for. "I wish you the best of luck, Professor."

"Albus, my friends. In all sense, I am no longer your Headmaster. I'm merely helping Minerva settling you two in to your chambers."

Kristin smiled and nudged Harry in giddiness. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Albus! Harry and I'll take good care of the students and make sure to sit down with Professor McGonagall for a tea break every now and then! Can't have the Headmistress over work herself, now can we?"

The sparkle of Albus' eyes was nearly blinding. "You have a good heart, my dear. I knew I could trust the both of you."

Dumbledore first escorted Kristin to her rooms before leading Harry to his. The younger man felt that the old man had done that on purpose. The two of them stopped in front of a painting of a small girl in a valley of flowers and Harry couldn't help at smile and wave back at the painting when she beamed up at him and twiddled her fingers.

"Now, Harry," Harry looked to Albus when he spoke, "I must warn you that Professor Snape is, shall we say, beside himself as of late. Ever since the announcement of the staffing situation he's locked himself away in his dungeons and refuses to leave except to go home on the weekends. I suggest you take great care in watching what you say around Severus. His "short fuse" is that much shorter."

Harry actually smiled and chuckled. "Don't worry, Albus. I can handle Professor Snape. You just worry about enjoying your retirement."

"Ah, its refreshing to know I can count on you, my boy." Dumbledore smiled and turned to leave. "Enjoy, Harry!"

Harry watched as his ex-professor turned the corner and smirked. "Don't worry, sir. I will."

**ANL: Wooooooooo! Harry's back at Hogwarts. Two chappies in one night! I'm so proud of myself T_T I'll try to update again soon but no promises.**


	7. Chapter 7

Severus Snape was _not_ in a good mood as he stalked to his chambers after dinner one Friday evening. His black robes billowed behind him and no one had dared to even look at him let alone attempt to speak with him. His brows furrowed and his lips thinned into a harsh line of distaste as if he had swallowed the "blast" end of a Blast-Ended Skrewt. If he hadn't cared the least bit about his appearance already, his fury would have flushed his face an angry red. He could just taste the spell he wanted to fire on the tip of his tongue as his fingers nearly twitched to grasp and flourish his wand. His only comfort was the half-full bottle of Ogden's that was sitting on his desk in his personal study.

It had been a month, a bloody _month_, since Potter and his friends had come to teach at Hogwarts. The Americans had been irritating enough without one of their own actually teaching on a daily basis. It had been even more annoying how familiar Professors Philippi and Potter seemed to be with each other. It was nauseating how close they sat to each other during meals. How they constantly whispered and laughed at each other. It was even worse when the third part of their trio had come on the weekends and spent every waking moment they had with each other like a queer triad. There was something going on between the three of them and Severus was quite sure he didn't want to know. To be honest, he wasn't sure if he preferred Potter's knew friends or the sickening friendship he had clung to with Granger and Weasley. When the newly-wed Weasleys did come for a visit, the group of young men and women just seemed to exasperate Snape even more.

When he finally entered his rooms, the dour Potions Professor immediately swooped in upon his prized bottle of firewhiskey. His headache was now beginning to become more than a slight nuisance and hopefully some of the alcohol would take the edge off. Instead of keeping to himself and the new Care of Magical Creatures professor, Potter actually had the nerve to try to make "small-talk" with him. _**Him!**_ Did Potter accidentally hit his head? Receive a direct **Obliviate** between the eyes? He would have even accepted sheer stupidity! But when he finally snapped and asked the DADA professor as to why, Potter only replied, "Why hold old grudges, Professor?"

Why hold grudges, _indeed_!

Snape poured a generous amount of the golden liquid into a stout, crystal glass before proceeding to swallow every last drop in one go. He, then, proceeded to fill the glass again, this time savoring the slight burn that trailed down his throat.

He couldn't even understand as to _why_ he was so flustered by his colleague. Usually, he just ignored any simpering, overly loquacious, busy-bodies with no remorse and left it at that. But now, _now_, Potter just seemed to worm his way underneath his skin.

**Maybe your jealous, Snivellus.**

The Potions Master sneered to and at himself as the mere implication entered his mind. He attempted to squash the thought but the voice beat him to the punch.

**It wouldn't be the first time, now, wouldn't it?**

The sound of glass shattering against the wall was deafened by the slamming of the Professor's bedroom door.

"Harry..."

The wizard in question groaned in protest at the voice above his head.

"Haaaaaaarryyyyyyyyyyyy..."

He smothered his pillow over his ears as he turned away from the voice, hoping that it would go away. Mumbled words of "early" and "g'way" could be heard from underneath polyester and goose feathers. When the voice didn't return, Harry sighed in relief and attempted to fall back asleep. That was until an icy wetness hit his chest and neck when he sprang out of bed ready for a fight. He stopped dead in his tracks when Kristin's voice rang out-

"**Well Now don't you tell me to smile!**

**You stick around I'll make it worth your while!**

**Got numbers beyond what you can dial!**

**Maybe it's because I'm so versatile!**"

Harry's eyes widened as he ran from the room. "Kris! I bloody _HATE_ that song!"

Kristin's footsteps were right behind her friends as she "sang" at the top of her lungs:

"**Style profile I said!**

**It always brings me back when I hear Ooh Child!**

**From the Hudson River out to the Nile !**

**I run the marathon til the very last mile!**"

Her singing was cut short as Kristin dodged a carefully thrown Silencing Spell flew by her head. "I'll stop if you actually come out for a run with me! You're waaaaaaaay overdue, Harry James! Jack's already down at the Quidditch field waiting for us."

"It's Quidditch "Pitch" to you, yankee! You can't fool me! Jackie _hates_ any kind of physical activity that doesn't involve shaking her arse, and you know it!" Harry scoffed.

"Well, it's a good thing that she loves me soooooo much that she'd do anything for me."

Harry peeked over at her from behind the couch he used as a shelter and narrowed his eyes. "You conned her with lack of sex for the next month, didn't you?"

Blond hair peeked out from behind the door to Harrry's small kitchenette. "Maybe, but that's beside the point! I was obsessed with the Beastie Boys for five years so I have a whole set list to annoy you with!"

Harry groaned. "Fine! Give me a moment to change. I'll meet you down there."

"If you don't, I swear you'll have 'Brass Monkey' stuck in your head for weeks!" There wasn't time to reply before the door shut after her departure.

The DADA Professor wanted to repeatedly introduce his forehead to a solid object but knew better than to delay. The thought of horrible rap getting stuck in his head just made his nauseas. He cast a quick **Tempus** and whined as the time showed to be eight in the morning. He didn't want to spend his Saturday morning jogging but trudged into his room and into his closet. As soon as he was in running shorts and a t-shirt he made his way down to the Quidditch Pitch where he saw Jackie scowling heavily at her partner, shivering as the weather had turned a little damp and chilly. Without speaking, the three stretched for a couple of minutes before taking off at a steady pace around the pitch.

The only sounds that were heard were light footsteps on the ground and slightly labored breathing after a good twenty minutes and by then Harry abandoned his shirt as the sun rose, banishing it back to his room as the morning temperature began to climb. It wasn't until they hit the hour mark when the trio started their cool down, all three sweaty and panting from their run. As much as he complained before, Harry couldn't have been more satisfied with himself. He always felt much better after some exercise. It may not have been on a broom but he could live with that. As he watched the two girls in front of him as they made their way back to the castle he could have sworn he felt eyes on him. When he looked around and saw nothing, he shrugged and caught up with his girls, wrapping his arm around them as they walked together.

Black robes swept behind him, snapping in the non-existent wind, as Severus made his way to the Entrance Hall. He needed some fresh air after his morning routine to clear his head. Last night was rough; tossing and turning, unable to welcome the bliss of a deep sleep. His nerves were on end and he couldn't stop thinking about Potter. So busy in his thoughts, he almost didn't see three blurs moving around the Pitch. Almost. With a quick spell, he transfigured an empty vial in his robes into a small collapsible telescope and peered through the small end for a closer look. He instantly recognized the three but his focused remained on the only male accompanying the other two.

By the gods, Potter was beautiful!

Some of the dark locks of Potters hair was damp enough to cling to his forehead despite the fact that his hair still remained a mess. A small flush splashed across his cheeks from the strain and he could just barely see droplets of perspiration drop from his chin to his chest. Oh, his chest! Potter may have been scrawny once and he surely wasn't carrying around any sizable muscle weight. But the young man had clear definition! As the three slowed to their cool down, Severus could pay more attention to the heaving pectorals that hosted a pair of nipples that he had no qualms in phantasizing licking to hard nubs. He could almost feel himself salivating as he followed more droplets of sweat run down Harry's chest to his naval. An outline of the beginnings of a washboard was all he dared to let himself stare at before he realized what he was doing.

He was ogling Potter! Full on raking his eyes over that wondrous body and undressing him with his eyes! But, oh, it was worth the mental berating of himself.

**Just think, Severus...If his upper half was that delectable...wait until your acquainted with the lower...**

Snape shivered as he turned around and hurried back to his quarters to take a cold shower.

**I bet his thighs could squeeze a pumpkin until it bursts...**

A _very_ cold shower...

The months flew by and Snape was doing his hardest to avoid Harry. He spent most of his meals in either his rooms or his office and dismissed his classes as soon as it was respectable to retreat into his personal laboratory. Albus had tried to question him about it but the more the Headmaster made inquiries, the more agitated he became. Dumbledore's eyes merely sparkled with that damned twinkle as he said, "Do take care of yourself, Severus. Some of the staff members are starting to worry."

And by "some of the staff", he meant "Professor Potter", Snape snorted to himself. Potter was as transparent as muggle "saran wrap". He could pretend he didn't hear the young man calling out to him every time he couldn't get out of the same room fast enough. But he knew that as soon as he locked his eyes with Harry's bottle-green orbs, he was done for. There would be no denying anything that Harry wanted if he looked at him with a single glance.

It was dinner time just a few days before Yule and Albus had refused to let Snape dine alone in his rooms so close to the holidays. Up until then, the Headmaster had no issues with his solitude but because the old codger was a man who took the holiday season seriously, he out right refused any kind of self-seclusion. The Potion's Professor grumbled and snarled under his breath as he took his seat next to the only one available.

Right next to Harry...

Potter! His name is Potter!

**Unless he beneath you, begging for release. Then he can be Harry all you want.**

He would've slapped himself if he wasn't in public. Only a few students remained and none of them would look in his general direction as his expression suddenly became thunderous with self-loathing.

"Good evening, Professor Snape! I hope you're enjoying your holiday." A smooth tenor said quietly next to him. Only Harry would be brave enough to speak to him at that moment.

HISNAMEISPOTTER!

"Potter." He replied through gritted teeth. "My _holiday_ is abysmal as this _holiday_ is abhorrent to anyone with any sense."

And then the man had the gall to chuckle at him! "As much as there is a reason as to why we have the holidays, it's much more important not to make any sense of it all. It's just nice to have an excuse to feel warm and happy with those around you. Who cares if the weather's cold, the price of merchandise sky-rockets, and people get so pissed on alcohol they can't carry a decent tune? It's just...fun!"

"Why am I not surprised that you, of all people, would try to make sense of throwing sense out the window?" Severus sneered into his goblet of water.

Harry just grinned. "You're more than welcome to spend the Christmas holidays with me, Professor."

Snape nearly inhaled his water and had to restrain himself from spewing it across the table in his surprise. However, he did manage to keep his expression and voice neutral. "Don't you have an army of red-heads to visit? I'm sure Molly Weasley is making enough to feed a small army."

"As much as I love the Weasleys, I don't want to intrude on them this Christmas. I know Molly always expects me there like her own son, but this year it should be all about them. Ginny's bringing home her new fiance and Ron and Hermione are going to announce their conception."

The elder man balked. "They're spawning? Already? They've not been married six months yet!"

Harry laughed so hard he almost cried. "So did Ron, but he underestimated his and 'Mione's ability to create and produce children. However, they couldn't be happier and that's all that matters to me. So, I don't want to take any focus away from them. Besides, I spend a weekend or two a month at The Burrow so my presence won't be missed too much."

Severus hummed. "And what of you two female friends? Isn't Professor Philippi and her lover attached at your...hip?"

Harry ignored Snape's subtle implication and shrugged. "They wanted to take a vacation together. Jackie's been working hard lately and Kris wanted to surprise her with a trip to Hawaii. They're leaving Christmas Eve and won't be back until the New Year."

"So, Potter's all alone for the holidays. What a shame." Severus sneered.

The younger merely shrugged. "It was just an invitation, Professor. Either way, I wouldn't say no to the company." And with that, Harry took one last bite of his dinner and walked out of the Great Hall.

**Good job, Severus. If he didn't want in your pants before, he really doesn't want in them now!**

The sallow-faced man merely clenched the one fist not visible to those around him and continued to eat his dinner oblivious to the blue-eyed, twinkling gaze that watched him with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve when Severus swept into the Headmaster's office for tea. This wasn't unusual as he frequented Dumbledore's quarters for tea time during the school year. Of course, he acted as if the mere thought of spending time with his colleague was tedious but he'd come to find the time spent with him somewhat enjoyable. Albus Dumbledore, despite his questionable sanity, was an intelligent and wise soul whom he saw as a father-figure. It was refreshing, seeing as his own father was an abusive drunk. He would never admit his respect and admiration. It was something that Severus Snape just did **not** do.

The Potions professor took his usual seat on the other side of the chess board, across from the bearded man, and immediately commanded his first piece. "Afternoon, Albus."

Dumbledore smiled, enigmatically. "Good afternoon, Severus. Having a good morning, I take it?"

Severus hummed noncommittally, "Dull. However, I've finished my grading so I'm welcome to spend my holidays as I please. Namely, in my chambers with a tumbler of hundred-year-old scotch and a potions journal."

"Well," Albus nodded, "I do believe it sounds like a quiet way to end your year."

"How I prefer it, yes." Severus rubbed his chin as he watched the opposite piece moved, thinking briefly of his next move before instructing his side.

"You know, young Professor Potter had similar plans to yours." Albus made no eye contact, keeping his focus on the chess board.

sSeverus tried not to let his face twitch in irritation. What was Albus playing at? Was this the peak of his senility? Severus internally growled in frustration. No, if the man could still trounce his sorry arse in chess, still, he couldn't possibly be losing his mind at this juncture. Why was the man deliberately ignoring the fact that he publicly disliked Potter? Immensely...

He decided for aloofness. "Oh? He may have mentioned that he was staying here for the holidays instead of with the Weasley brood."

"Oh yes," Albus continued, "I was very surprised at Harry's decision. Seeing as his family left much to be desired when it came to showing love and affection, I had thought he would want to be surrounded by friends and surrogate family as much as possible."

Severus had had enough. He stood from his chair, ignoring their half-finished game, and began to pace. "Please, Albus, Potter is no longer a child. Let's all bend over backwards to make sure _Harry Potter_ is happy. That _Harry Potter_ is worshiped. That _Harry __**bloody**_ Potter is loved by all. Forgive me, Albus, if I don't give a damn!"

"I would forgive you, Severus, if I believed a word you just told me." Albus calmly set his hands in his lap.

Snape stopped pacing to whirl around to sneer at the headmaster. "Excuse me?"

"You've clearly involved yourself in Harry's life from the get-go. Whether it was for Lilly or out of your own concern. When Harry first came to this school, you made it a priority to protect your best friend's legacy out of love and respect for her. As he grew older, you used your vendetta with James against Harry in order to protect yourself from seeing how much he took after his mother rather than his father. You saw what you wanted to see; a reincarnated James. Allowing yourself to dwell on your grudge against a dead man has clouded you from seeing a good and honest man. You must realize that after the heartache that he has suffered, Harry Potter is very much his own man."

Severus clenched his fists, feeling his nails dig into his skin. "Even if I did see him as a respectable man, and **not** a juvenile man-child, you surely can't condone a match such as this. I am twenty years his senior!"

"Numbers, Severus." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Does love know gender or age? It won't matter when you are both nearing one hundred."

"I am an old man, Albus. Potter is young and vibrant and will want to spend his time with men his age."

Albus chuckled. "**i** am an old man, Severus. What you must realize is that Harry is uninterested in his peers in the romantic sense. It is good for him to interact with people his age but when it comes to sharing his deepest thoughts with someone he can trust, he will want someone who has experienced as much trauma, if not more, than he has. He has expressed his disinterest to me several times when he's had suitors calling upon him for his attentions. He finds that he appreciates older, wiser, men than him to keep him grounded."

Severus rolled his eyes and sat down at the chess board again, waving his hand to restore the pieces, their game long forgotten. He sighed wearily and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "He would be the death of me."

"Or the breath in your lungs. There was worse things in this life than spending time to get to know Harry Potter." Dumbledore stood, walked over to his companion and placed his hand on his shoulder. He gave a comforting squeeze when he felt the, usually composed, shoulders slump.

The potions master stood with a sigh and shook his head. "I will see you after the new year, Albus."

Albus watched one of his favorite people walk out of his office with a smile, knowing that his friend's life was going to change for the better. He walked over to Fawkes and stroked his plumage affectionately. "It's going to get very exciting around here, old friend."

The phoenix trilled a happy song that could be all throughout the grounds.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was bored. It was the first time he could say anything like that in a long time. He had all of his grading done, he'd cleaned his rooms by hand, and he'd even tried his hand at making holiday treats for all of his friends. He'd sent everyone their Christmas gifts, spelled to only permit opening Christmas day, and he'd researched different recipes he wanted to try for Christmas dinner. It was the first year he was spending his holidays alone and he wanted to keep busy to help forget that he wouldn't be with his friends. The first couple of days were spent in welcome silence; glad to be away from the hubbub that Hogwarts could be. But now that he'd had nothing left to do, he was afraid that he would drive himself mad.<p>

He started out his afternoon by forcing himself out of having a lie-in. He didn't want to do much but he couldn't spend his Christmas Eve in bed. After taking care of his morning-now-afternoon routine, he popped into the kitchens to give Dobby his annual piece of clothing -a pair of mittens and a scarf- and to have a spot of lunch before heading out to take a walk over the snowy grounds. Hagrid had gone to visit Olympe Maxime in France briefly and wouldn't be back until Boxing Day. Harry had happily agreed to walk and feed Fang over until his return so the young wizard had taken Fang for a brief truck around the lake. He was on his way back from Hagrid's hut when he spotted a familiar, black, form walking to the castle from Hogsmeade. With a smile, Harry quickened his step.

"Professor Snape!" He called out as he neared.

Surprisingly, said man slowed his walk in order for the young man to catch up. When Harry fell into step he nodded his head in greeting. "Potter."

_"At least he's not telling you to piss off._" Harry thought before asking, "Have you thought about my offer, Professor?"

For a moment, Harry really did think that Snape would tell him "piss off" and leave him in the cold but Severus seemed to throw him for a loop.

"I have." He said, glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

They had reached the castle and, quite frankly, Harry was glad for the gust of warmth that came from the Entrance Hall doors. He blinked in surprise but quickly brushed it away. "And?"

Again, Harry thought that the sour professor would turn him down spectacularly. To be honest, he didn't know why he even proposed the idea to him in the first place. Severus would never-

"I wouldn't be opposed."

The Defense teacher visibly balked. "What?"

"You are too young for a Hearing Aid potion, Potter, and I do not repeat myself. Do keep up." Snape sneered.

"No, no, I heard you quite clearly, Professor-"

"And if I am to be subjected to your presence for the holidays, Potter, do drop the pretense of addressing me by my title. I get enough of it from my students and colleagues during school hours. It gets tedious hearing it while Hogwarts is not in session."

"Of course, but what may I-"

"Severus will be fine."

Harry blinked again before slowly nodding.

There was a moment when the green-eyed professor thought he was going to wake up from a strange dream when the older's voice cut through him again.

"What time should I be at your quarters?"

"Erm," Harry had to collect himself once again, "seven would be best."

Snape nodded curtly before turning to head to the dungeons. "I will see you later, Potter."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Harry standing in the middle of the corridor in wonder.

"I can't believe he said 'yes'." He grinned before racing to his rooms to get ready.

* * *

><p>He was quite proud of his holiday prowess. His rooms were immaculate, the roast was in its final stages of his slow cooking, his casserole was under a heating charm, and the wine was cooling in the bucket on the table. The vegetables were just pulled out of the oven when his alarm went off. Harry quickly placed the rest of dinner under a heating charm before heading to his bedroom to bathe and change. When he emerged from the loo, he checked himself over in the mirror, nodding satisfactorily. He'd thrown on a fitted, green, cashmere turtleneck that Jackie told him brought out his eyes, a pair of fitted black jeans, and dragon-hide boots that Charlie got him for his birthday a couple of years ago. He grinned at himself in the mirror when it called him "dashing". It was when he heard a knock at his door that his heart leapt into his throat in nervousness before he glanced at himself one last time before going to answer his summons.<p>

Severus pulled at the sleeve of his dark grey, button-down one last time as he heard footsteps approach the other side of the door. He'd considered going back to the dungeons to change out of his shirt several times on the walk up but he mentally berated himself. It was just Potter! No need to act like a chit! He'd made sure to press his black slacks and shine his shoes before leaving so there was no reason to putter over his appearance. The only thing he changed was his hair. He brushed his long locks and tied them loosely at the nape of his neck, something he wasn't sure if he was going to regret or not. His train of thought stopped when the door opened to reveal a **very** delicious looking Harry Potter.

"Good evening, Severus. You look very handsome."

Snape tried to keep his expression neutral as he nodded. "Evening."

Harry stepped aside to let Severus in before closing the door behind him. Harry lead them into the small dining room that lead off of the sitting room and had Snape have a seat at the table. "I just need to pull the roast out and we can get started."

"You cooked? Should I worry about food poisoning?" Severus raised an eyebrow with a grimace.

Harry only laughed. "No need to worry at all. Just because I'm pants at potions, doesn't mean I can't cook. Ask my aunt, she had me making bacon for them by the time I could reach the stove top."

"Do you expect me to feel sorry for you?"

A disembodied snort came from the kitchen as he heard the oven door open and close in seconds. "Definitely not. I don't even expect you to be impressed." Harry walked back into room with their small feast floating in front of him. He set them on the table and sat down before motioning for Severus to help himself as he served himself and continued. "If anything, I appreciate magic and manual labor that much more. I don't have to use magic all of the time because I don't need to. I find that if I can't do something on my own after the second or third time, then that would be the time to use my magic. It's a strong and beautiful force that should be respected."

Snape's eyebrows rose on their own accord without him realizing it. "It's surprising to hear that from you, Potter. Most wizards even three or four times your age don't come to that conclusion until much later, if at all."

"I find that it's similar to the muggle scientific study of 'nature vs. nurture'. Are you familiar with it?" Harry watched as Severus took a bite out of the roast. He was surprised when the man's eyes closed briefly before opening, swallowing his mouthful.

"I'm quite familiar," Snape affirmed, "although, I find the study quite irrelevant."

Harry hummed around his fork. "I can see why. However, it can still apply to wizarding and non-wizarding families. Take the Malfoys, for instance. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy both came from 'dark families' and raised their child similarly to how their parents raised them. However, in the end, Mrs. Malfoy was willing to betray Voldemort -oh, really Severus- for the sake of her son. In turn, Draco walked away from it all when it came time to draw his wand. So, really, despite being raised to serve a Dark Lord he knew that it would be better to just walk away."

Their conversation went well on throughout dinner. By the time it was reaching ten o'clock, Harry had forgotten all about dessert.

"Oh! I made 'Honey and Spice Poached Pears' with 'Creme Anglaise'. I wasn't sure if you had a sweet tooth or not but I decided to go for natural and refined sugar. It was new and I wanted to try it." Harry babbled as he went to retrieve their sweets.

Severus, for the moment that he had alone, couldn't believe he wasn't dreaming. Potter was a gracious host, charming, witty, and intelligent while still holding true to his childish nature. He wanted to find it annoying. He wanted to be aggravated. He wanted a reason to storm out and have an excuse to never return. But he couldn't find one. He was actually...**enjoying** himself. Him! And Potter! Never did he think in a decade that he would put those two words in the same **thought**, let alone the same sentence. It was mind-boggling. It was...it was...

Damnit! He was speechless. In his own mind!

When Harry returned he set down two bowls with dessert for the two of them before tucking in. At first, Severus was skeptical. So maybe dinner was tasty but dessert as well? It was doubtful. But when he took a bite of both the peach and the pastry he couldn't stop the rumble of appreciation that escaped his throat. It was a well-kept secret that Snape had a wicked sweet tooth with a passion for chocolate and he'd be damned if he would openly admit it to anyone. However, it was difficult not to express his delight in Harry's choice in desserts. He looked at Potter to offer a back-handed comment when the words died in his throat. The young man was looking anywhere but at him and...was he blushing? Oh dear, goddess, he was!

Severus recovered well enough for the both of them. "I'm tempted to say that you cheated me out of a complete home-cooked meal and bought this from the baker. I'm not sure if I should accuse you of lying or not."

"You'll just have to come back and help me cook then!" Harry composed himself with a grin, after taking a moment to breath.

Snape snorted. "And trust you with a knife? I'm surprised you made it through your dinner preparations."

They bantered back and forth for the next hour before the potions professor insisted he return to his rooms. When Harry saw him to the door, Severus hesitated for a brief second in the doorway just outside.

"Thank you, Potter-"

"Harry."

The potions professor glared at him. "As I was saying before I was, so rudely, interrupted. Thank you, this evening was an acceptable way to spend Christmas Eve."

Harry chuckled. "It was my pleasure, Severus."

Snape nodded and hesitated still. What was he doing?!

_"Kiss him, you idiot!"_

"Severus?"

_"Just do it, you twat!"_

"Are you all right?"

_"Lean forward! Yes, like that!"_

Severus felt himself lean forward. He didn't know why he was listening to that funny little voice in his head. He never did before. But the closer he got to Harry, the lower the green-eyed man's eyelids began to drop.

Oh...

_"Told you so."_

When Severus dipped his head the last few centimeters it took to seal their lips together, he felt an odd sensation in his stomach. By all means, this was not his first kiss. However, it was the first kiss that felt...right. It was warm and made him slightly queasy. He wasn't sure if he liked the queasy bit, but combined with the warmth that spread throughout his body and to his fingertips as Harry's lips began to move against his own, he found the experience more than tolerable.

When he pulled away, he fought down a smirk as Harry attempted to follow his retreat from their kiss. It was then that Severus lightly touched Harry's chin and softly spoke.

"Good night, Harry."

And with that, he left.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long long time! Thank you so much to those who are following this story and have been patiently waiting for each chapter to be posted. No need to worry, though, more chapters to come after this one.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains LEMON so if you don't like it, don't read it. If, for some reason, I'm forced to take this chapter down, I'll be posting this in my deviantART account as well.**

**ENJOY!**

"HE KISSED YOU?!"

Harry recoiled slightly from Kristin's outburst. Her head danced in and out of the flames in Harry's floo as she seemed to be bouncing around in excitement. It was Christmas morning and Harry wanted to thank both of the girls for the gifts he received as well as tell them the good news about the night before.

"Yes, as I've repeated three times after the first time I told you five minutes ago. I'd rather not repeat myself again."

Jackie's head appeared next to her lover's, eyes narrowed. "You tell him that if he ever hurts you, I'ma cut off his balls and feed 'em to 'im."

Kris rolled her eyes and nudged her out of the floo. "Your ghetto's coming out again."

"I don't give a fuck!" Harry heard her counterpart call out.

"Really," Harry sighed, "I can take care of myself."

"We know you can, Harry. We're just a little protective of you, is all." Kris pouted.

Harry smiled at her. "I appreciate it. I feel the same way about the both of you. But, really, I've got this."

"Fine." Kristin smirked at her green-eyed friend. "So...did you two bone last night?"

"Wha-? No! Even if we did, I wouldn't tell you!"

Jackie's disembodied voice floated through the floo. "Why the fuck not?"

"Yeah," Kris whined, "why the fuck not?"

Harry groaned. His two women were pains in is arse when they got like this. "Because, Severus is a **very** private person and I doubt he would want...certain things broadcasted to my friends. I know I usually tell you two everything but, when it comes to Severus, I'm going to have to keep the gory details to myself."

"As much as I wanna bitch about it, I can't. I completely understand." The blond smiled at him.

"Thanks, love. How's your vacation so far?"

Kristin squealed and started bouncing again before replacing her fave with her left hand. Adorning her left ring finger was a thin band with a decently sized diamond set in the middle. Harry laughed, grinning widely and started bouncing himself. "Congratulations you two! I'm so happy for you! Did you set a date yet? When did she ask you? How did she ask you? Were you surprised?"

Laughing, Kris shook her head. "I'll tell you all about it when we see you next week. I'm sure you're already late for breakfast as I'm sure you wanna go see your man."

He blushed. "He's not mine."

"Not yet." Kris sing-sang.

With a growled goodbye, ignored the peals of laughter from the other side of the floo call, Harry extinguished the fire and brushed himself off before heading to the great hall. He was absent-minded as he made his way to breakfast. His mind and bod almost on auto-pilot. An excited twinge in his stomach made him grin in giddiness as he thought about the possibility of seeing Severus at the staff table. When he entered into the great hall he stopped short. There his was, in his usual chair, reading the _Daily Prophet_ while sipping his morning tea. There were plenty of open seats as it was still early. The remaining students that stayed for the holidays weren't even awake yet. So, Harry, stealing himself, gathered up his Gryffindor courage and made his way to the staff table. To sit down right next to Snape.

Severus was enjoying the peace and quiet of the early morning in the Great Hall when he felt the presence next to him before hearing the chair scrape away from the table. He tried not to cringe as the chair scraped once again as whomever dared to sit next to him before his first cup of the morning. He expected the the obnoxious "Good morning, Professor" but it never came. He glanced over to see Professor Potter calmly filling his plate with eggs and bacon before tucking in. Surprised, but not ungrateful, Severus went about his early morning routine. When he began to pour his second cup of tea, he turned to Potter. "You know, people will talk."

"Good morning to you too, Professor."

Snape rolled his eyes. "I may not care what the masses think, Potter, but I'm sure your adoring public would be none too happy with the company your keeping."

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't care what the general populous thinks about me. They were a fickle lot when I was in school and still will be when I'm old and grey." Harry made himself a cup of coffee before taking a sip. "I do what I want, when I can. Life is too short to worry about what others think of me. Those that love and care about me will support me. They may not like it but they respect my decision."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Very cut and dry. It's a respectable philosophy."

Harry chuckled and returned to his breakfast.

Snape cleared his throat. "Tell me, Potter, did you have plans for tonight?"

His fork stopped halfway to his mouth. He hesitated before slowly returning his utensil to it's plate. "Just a quiet night in my rooms. Nothing spectacular." Harry watched as Snape stood and began making his way out of the Great Hall.

Before he reached the staff entrance he looked over his shoulder. "I expect you to be at my rooms at seven, Potter. Don't be late." Harry watched, speechless, as the Potions Master left. He didn't see the smirk on the older man's face as he made his way down to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Clothes littered Harry's bedroom later that evening. Said professor was rifling through his wardrobe attempting to find something suitable to wear. Shirts lay rumpled and wrinkled on the floor, several pairs of trousers were strewn over his bed and nightstand, and there were several pairs of pants that he wouldn't dare show in public hanging over the rim of his dresser drawer. All in all, it looked like a tornado ran through it.<p>

"Gah! Why do I have nothing to **wear**?!"

Running his hands through his hair he ran through his "Jackie's Do's and Don'ts" in his head:

Step 1- Dress to impress

Step 2- See step one, but don't try too hard

Step 3- If they're worth it you worry about your underwear as much as your hair

Step 4- Match your pants, shoes, and socks (on a date)

Step 5- Never wear wrinkled out in public

And that was only some of what he remembered. To be honest, after the first half hour of her fashion tips he tuned the rest out.

He took and deep breath to gather himself and closed his eyes. When he re-opened them he nodded and went back on his search. It was Christmas and he was going to spend most of his night with the man he'd been dreaming of for years. He wanted to look his best without showing off but didn't want to come off too casual at the same time. He looked back at his closet and rubbed his clean-shaven chin with his thumb and forefinger before a light bulb turned on over his head. With a grin, he dove into his clothes and pulled out his ensemble for the night before rushing into the bathroom. He only had forty-five minutes to get ready.

Severus Snape decided to take the simpler route with his attire. His normal black trousers and waist coat, white button-down, and dragon-hide boots. He looked dapper yet lax as he'd foregone too much formality and unbuttoned the first two buttons at his neck. He decided to cook Christmas dinner himself as Harry had done the courtesy of cooking for the both of them the night before. If it were anyone else he wouldn't have cared but this time...

_Look at you, making an effort to get into Potter's pants. One might think you have feelings for the brat._

Snape growled at himself. Honestly! Where did his inner voice come off?

_Hopefully, in Potter's-_

A knock sounded at his door and, for once, he was glad for it. He grumbled at his inner voice to kindly stuff it. He quickly made his way to the door and opened it. If he were anyone else, his mouth would have hung wide open for anyone to see his tonsils. But he was the dour Potions Master of Hogwarts. He did **not** gape at people.

_If **you** don't fuck him tonight. **I** will..._

And damned if he would deny the voice now.

Potter looked absolutely delectable.

The first thing he noticed was that the youth had used a bit of product in his hair. The usual, unruly locks were now stylishly tousled in a way that made him look like he was just ravaged. As he made his way down, his long neck was open, displaying a tease of his smooth chest that his black v-neck shirt left out in the open. It was when his eyes traveled further south that he felt the beginnings of a hard on occur. Potter's toned legs were covered in muted leather pants that looked soft to the touch. By all means, the second skin could have been regular black trousers at a fleeting glance. At that point, Severus couldn't have cared less that Potter was wearing his dragon-hide boots. All he cared about was getting the brat out of his clothes.

When his eyes met Harry's he caught a brief glimpse of satisfaction before he stepped aside. "Come in, Potter."

The defense professor smiled and stepped inside, taking in his surroundings, while Severus took another moment to stare at his back side.

He broke himself out of his reverie. "Drink, Potter?"

"Please." The other said, walking over to the dining table before sitting down. "Did you make dinner? It smells delicious."

Severus emerged from the kitchen with their drinks and dinner floating behind him. "I felt it appropriate since you were hospitable to do so last night."

Harry grinned as they both served themselves and began to eat.

Dinner was a comfortable affair. Conversation was light and amiable and dessert afterwards was just as good. As the night wore on, the retired to the sitting room for a night cap. It was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire where the conversation became...interesting.

"May I ask you something, Severus?"

Snape raised an eyebrow but inclined his head for him to continue.

Harry looked a bit anxious but he swallowed the lump in his throat before asking, "I was wondering...if-if you-"

"Spit it out, Potter! I haven't got all night!"

Harry huffed in annoyance. "I was wondering if you fancy me."

"**Fancy** you. What an inane word." Severus sneered. "**Fancy**, is a word used by adolescence whom have yet to discover what feelings are let alone act on them. No, I don't fancy you."_  
><em>

Not only did Harry's face fall, but his entire demeanor changed, he slumped in defeat. "Oh...I see...Well-"

"Now," Severus cut him off, "if you were to ask me how I felt about you or how I thought of you, I would tell you that I find that you are rare wizard."

Before Harry could express his confusion, he was cut off, yet again, but the older man.

"I would tell you that you are infuriatingly chipper, have the attention span of a gnat, and I'm fairly sure that you are almost always conspiring one way or another to crawl your way under my skin."

The wizard next to him became indignant and went to stand but Severus was having none of that. He yanked Harry back down so that he sprawled in his seat. Taking advantage of his vulnerability he slithered his way on top of him, pinning the shorter man down with his weight. "Then you have the audacity to be charming, intelligent, good with children, passionate in almost everything you do, and understand my sense of humor, Goddess knows how that happened."

His hands began to wander over Harry's black clad form, relishing the ripple of toned muscle as he quivered under his touch. _So responsive..._

Potter face began to flush, his mouth parted, tongue darting out to wet his lips every so often. His pupils were beginning to dilate and Severus couldn't dream of a more enticing sight.

"And of course, last night," Severus traced the collar of Harry's v-neck, "you had the gall to wear that shirt that brought out the brightness of your eyes. The way it hugged your chest, the way it made me think of ripping it open and performing unspeakable things to your body. And tonight...by all of the powers in this world you just had to wear **that**. How dare you make me want you? How dare you make me fall in love with you? How dare you look so absolutely...**fuckable**."

It was then that Harry lost all control. He grabbed Severus by the back of his neck and yanked him down for a kiss that held no shortage of passion. It was hot, it was sloppy, it was almost mean, but it was perfection. Tongues dueled, they danced, they teased, they battled for control that neither was willing to give up. It was when Severus broke the kiss to latch on to the juncture between Harry's neck and shoulder, did Harry gasp and moan that bordered on lewd. Snape then stood, hoisting Harry up with him and dragged him into his bedroom.

"Severus-"

Snape kissed him soundly, nipping his bottom lip. "No more thinking, Harry. All you need to think about right now is me and tonight. Tonight..._you're mine_..."

Harry moaned and obediently followed the taller man into his bedroom, shivering when he closed, locked, and warded the door. "Please, Severus," he looked into his soon-to-be-lover's eyes, "make me scream."

Severus growled, almost savagely, taking the young man and tossing the both of them into his bed. He didn't care that they literally tore at each other's clothes. He didn't care that it was his favorite waist coat. He certainly didn't care that he was sure he was going to have to replace Harry's shirt. All he cared about was kissing, licking, sucking, and biting the exposed nipples before him into hard, sore nubs. The sounds the man beneath him was making were erotic and send electric shocks down his spine that shot directly to his now throbbing cock. After he unbuttons and pulled down the zipper to Harry's trousers he stopped short and had to imagine Umbridge naked in order to stop him from coming in his own trousers.

Potter wore nothing underneath.

He groaned and looked unto green-eyes before he growled. The brat was smirking. Smirking! He'd be damned if he'd let Potter drive him to insanity. But the thought didn't go unappreciated. Oh no. Severus made good on that as he yanked off his boots, socks, and trousers in one go before swallowing the hard cock in front of him in one go. Let it never go unsaid that Severus Snape didn't have a gag reflex.

"_Ohhh my god...good GOD! Severus! Fuck that's good. Ohgod...ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod..._"

Severus smirked around the hard length between his lips before sucking and running his tongue over the hard flesh. He rutted against the mattress to abate his painful erection but his focus remain on Harry. He was anything but through with him. When he saw that Harry was nearing his end, he pulled off and grasped the base of his cock, smirking evilly as the younger arched his back off of the bed with a whimper.

"Nooo! Please, Severus, please let me come! I was so close!"

Snape chuckled and leaned down to take his earlobe into his mouth before breathing, "I know."

Harry groaned and tried to buck his hips to get the hand around his erection to move but Severus wouldn't budge. Instead, he rolled Harry over onto his stomach and shifted him so his arse was in the air. He gave each side a sharp slap, earning him a yelp and a hiss but at the moment he didn't care. He then took each globe into his hands and spread the unblemished cheeks before licking a broad stripe from his bollocks to his anus in one firm stroke that had Harry rocking his hips.

"_Fuck!"_

Severus could only agree as his tongue probed the tight pucker before him. He didn't know why but the taste, the smell, the sight, was intoxicating. He knew that he would only ever do this for Harry and only Harry. _His Harry_, He gave one last lick to the fluttering opening before turning his lover back over and reaching for the lube. "Look at me, Harry."

He complied immediately, face red in pleasure and exertion.

"Tell me," Severus said as he dribbled lube over his fingers, "have you had relations with anyone before?"

Harry nodded.

"And has anyone ever done **that** to you before?"

He shook his head 'no'.

At that Severus purred, reaching behind Harry's sack, brushing his fingers over his opening. "Good, and I'll be the last. If that understood? I don't share what is mine, Harry."

Harry nodded, at which Snape growled as he thrust a finger up to his second knuckle. "Say it!"

"_YES_!" Harry howled, arching his back, attempting to impale himself even more. "_Yours! All yours, Sev! Pleeeeease, just **fuck** me already!_"

Severus smirked and began to pump his hand, thrusting his finger in and out of the tight heat surrounding it. "So responsive. So eager to have my cock inside you. Would you like that?"

Harry whimpered and nodded vigorously. "Please..."

Another finger was added, at which Harry hissed in discomfort. Severus stopped to wait for him to adjust before slowly thrusting both fingers inside of him. He would wait and take his time. The beautiful man writhing beneath him was worth the throbbing, bordering on pain, between his own legs. He would get his turn soon enough. Once the green-eyed beauty was once again trying to impale himself on his hand, he added a third finger. Harry stilled for a moment, letting himself adjust, before going still waiting for Severus to take over. He trusted the older man to prepare him and he didn't want to hurt himself because of his impatience.

"Very good, Harry. Very good, take a deep breath for me. That's it." Severus purred as he felt the clenching muscle loosen once more. He spent another moment, prodding and twisting, before he crooked his fingers and brushed over the nub he was looking for. As if pulled by strings attached to his chest, Harry back arched clear off of the bed and he began muttering unintelligently. His begging had turned earnest and that was when Severus had enough with waiting. He slicked up his cock and positioned himself at Harry's opening. He moaned in approval when legs wrapped around his waist.

"Take me, Severus."

That was all the encouragement he needed to started pushing his way in.

Harry hissed as the burning became intense, placing a hand on the chest above him, signaling for Severus to halt for a moment. The older man did stop and wait, counting backwards from one hundred to reign himself in from thrusting in the rest of the way. As soon as he felt a hand stroke his chest, he began once again, stopping only when he was all the way in and by the Goddess he called upon all of his self-control. He looked below him and began to lap up the sweat accumulating at Harry's brow. The young man was panting and his face was screwed into an expression of discomfort but it was quickly fading. Severus groaned as he felt Harry clamp down around his length, giving a testing thrust. He was met with a mewl and it was all the confirmation he needed to begin moving.

It felt phenomenal. Harry was tight and hot and for the love of all things good and holy, Severus didn't think he could ever go back. Neither of them lasted too long. He didn't hope to hold out for too long, it just felt too good. He vowed that he would take the time to explore every which way he could make Harry scream. But when he felt his climax approaching, he began to thrust hard and deep, searching for the spot he knew would make his lover see stars.

"_SEVERUS_!" Ah. There it was.

Severus pistoned himself in and out as hard and as fast as he could, hips snapping hard, skin slapping against skin. He reached down and pumped Harry's leaking cock until Harry tensed and screamed, clawing at his back as he came, ropes spilling on his chest. The spasming muscle around his rod was too much. Severus spilled himself inside of Harry, growling his name into his ear before biting down onto his shoulder. Harry gasped at the pain but didn't protest, enjoying the thought of being marked.

Severus rolled over next to Harry and collapsed into a boneless heap, sighing in content when he felt Harry rest his head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around his waist and waited to regain his breath. Harry turned and smirked at him. "I'm in love with you too, by the way. Unlucky for you, now you'll never be rid of me."

"Oh, I don't know." Severus smirked right back. "I don't think it'll be hardship for me. Not if I can keep you in my bed."

Harry kissed him sweetly on the lips. "That can be arranged."

He extinguished the lamps and pulled the blankets up over them both before closing his eyes. "Go to sleep, brat. You're going to need it."

The last thing he heard was the responding chuckle from the body next to him.


End file.
